1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a connection of a cover to a housing of an electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,999, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a filtered electrical connector having a cover which is snap-lock connected to a housing. The electrical connector is a Squib connector used in an automobile air bag system.
Referring also to FIGS. 1 and 2, perspective views of a conventional Squib connector 1 and the housing base 2 of the Squib connector 1 is shown. The connector 1 includes a housing cover 3 which is snap-lock connected to the housing base 2. The cover 3 has a rear section with two holes 4 at opposite sides of the rear section. The cover also has a front section with a hole 5. The housing base 2 has three snap-lock projections 6, 7 which snap into the holes 4, 5 when the cover 3 is attached to the base 2. The housing and cover provide a strain relieve feature to the electrical wires 8 by clamping on the wires. There is a desire to increase the ability of the housing base 2 and cover 3 to withstand a 90° pull force as indicated by arrow 9 applied on the terminal wires 8, but while preserving the basic design shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 such that substantial redesign of manufacturing tooling and testing of the new design is not needed.